The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gardenia jasminoides ‘Double Mint’×‘PIIGA-I’, a member of the Rubiaceae family, hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘PIIGA-II’. This cultivar is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
The new Gardenia cultivar originated from a controlled pollination seed of of Gardenia jasminoides ‘Double Mint’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,507)×‘PIIGA-I’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,510) as part of a planned breeding program to develop reblooming, double-flowered, cold hardy gardenias. The cultivar ‘PIIGA-II’ originated in 2012 and was selected in a cultivated environment in Watkinsville, Ga. from the progeny of this cross-pollination by continued evaluation for growth habit and foliage and flower characteristics.
‘PIIGA-II’ has been asexually reproduced by softwood cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. since 2013, and the characteristics of the cultivar have been stable and reproduced true-to-type in successive vegetative generations.